Love Amongst The Ashes
by BellaMioneBlack
Summary: Emma's life gets turned upside down when she arrives in Storybrooke, this is definitely not the life she signed up for. Can Emma and Regina find love on the battlefield? Will follow the show as a guideline but turns sorta AUish. #SwanQueen. M for language and eventual 'in between the sheets time'


**AN: Apologies for those waiting for Voicemail, I seem to have lost inspiration for that one but...I do hope this is a worthy replacement! I must say thank you to ReginasDaughter on Twitter who helped me with this! I am a little nervous about this but leave reviews so I know what you all think. I am on twitter under Dark_EmmaSwan (Don't let that put you off reading :D), so please read and Enjoy...don't forget to review!**

* * *

So this is what it's come down to… us and them, staring each other down across the battlefield waiting for the last battle to start. Snow and Charming on either side of me, blocking the entrance to the White Kingdom. The raindrops beginning to descend, hearing the distant rumble of thunder. It is certainly a fitting weather for today, for what could be the last day for some of us.

I glanced over at Cora's right hand man… or should that be woman? Looking her over, from her long brunette hair which was tied back, her full curves, aside from the whole 'I will rip out your heart before you blink' façade. I can't believe she's mine. Meeting her beautiful dark chocolate eyes then down to her red full lips and that delicious scar just above her lip. Regina smiled that crazy smirk of hers and mouthed 'love you.' I sighed, only SHE would be mental enough to do that while she's standing next to the most powerful witch of all time, not to mention that the witch was also her mother…

Holding my hand down my side, using a sign for 'I love you', hoping she remembered from our visit with my deaf friend. She nodded slightly, getting the message, her expression changing from the usual 'Evil Queen' face as I'd like to call it to being solemn. My tears mixing with the rain, my other hand clutching the sword so hard, I can feel the blood pulsating through my veins.

"Don't worry, Charming and I will watch her back, I'm proud of you, my beautiful daughter." Snow whispered, I then felt a kiss pressed onto my temple from Charming. I struggled to keep myself together, taking a deep breath.

Any moment now, the signal will appear… and it will begin, the beginning of our end.

SQSQSQSQSQSQ

A groan was heard in the room lit by a lone lamp, a hand reaching out to smack the snooze button on the offending screeching alarm clock only for it to tumble down onto the hardwood floors with a crash, letting out a weak chirp as its' last signs of life.

"Shit!" The long haired blonde scrambled out of bed to survey the carnage at her feet, using the side of her foot to sweep the mess under her bed.

Stubbing her toe as she sleepily stumbled into the bathroom, yelping in pain. Emma just knew it was going to be one of those days... she just knew it. Wincing as she finished off her outfit with her brown knee high boots, shrugging on her red jacket.

Pressing the speakerphone function on her cell as she fixed herself coffee, waiting for her boss to answer.

"Swan, Jackson, Airport. Don't let me down." Her boss didn't give her a chance to answer before he hung up. Emma rolled her eyes in frustration, her boss could be so melodramatic at times.

Pouring her coffee into a thermos, she took her car keys, shutting the door behind her, wondering just what today had in store for her.

SQSQSQSQSQSQ

Running footsteps echoed through the check in area of the airport, the tall well built man sought refuge in the gentlemen's toilets, breathing heavily as he dragged his bag across to the counter, ignoring the darting looks from the current occupants. He looked into the mirror, watching sweat forming across his brow, slamming his big fist down on the counter. 'How the /fuck/ did she fi-' The penny finally dropping when he realised what the bounty hunter did, she tracked his cell, he let out an angry yell, causing the the occupants to flee.

"Shit! I need to get out of here." He disposed of the cell into the trash, as he picked up his bag and left the mens room, cautiously looking around for the blonde. He sighed in relief when he couldn't see her, stepping fully into the open when a body crashes into his, he gently pushed the body away, snapping "Watch where you're going pal!"

He slowly took a step forward to read the check in screens when someone bumped into him again, he spun round wildly, dropping his bag.

"What the fuck, people have no manners arou-" He stopped short when he caught sight of blonde curls and a red leather jacket and cursed under his breath.

"Well. Fancy /bumping/ into you here, going somewhere Jackson?" A smug grin crossed Emma's features as she grabbed his elbow, leading him out through a gaggle of curious onlookers, the taller man staying silent, knowing when he was beat.

SQSQSQSQSQSQ

Carelessly chucking a box onto the kitchen counter, the young blonde shrugged off her jacket, running her hand through her hair, tussling her curls even more. She sighs and pulls the strings off the box, placing a candle in the sweet confection, lighting it.

Emma bends down and leans her arms on the counter, closing her eyes and making a wish silently, she takes a deep breath in preparation to blow out the candle when she was interrupted by a loud knock thundering through the apartment, hastily blowing out the candle and walking over to the door and opening it only to see a young brown haired ten year old boy staring up at her.

"Are you Emma Swan?" The young boy asked.

A bemused Emma slowly nodded as he pushed his way into the apartment and turned to face her."

"Hey kid, kid!, you can't just barge int- "I'm your son"

At that moment, the stoic blonde went slack jawed at the revelation.

"You... are my son?" Emma stuttered over her words in disbelief that her past has come back to haunt her.

"Yup, My name is Henry." He held up his storybook, "You're the Savior, you need to come back with me to break my mom's curse because she's the Evil Queen, your mom is Snow White and she needs to find your dad who's Prince Charming." Henry took a breath and flipped to a page in his book, showing it to Emma, who held up a hand to stop him from talking.

"Whoa, Whoa Kid, stop right there, Evil Queen? Snow White?" The older woman covered her face with her hands, not believing this is happening to her.

Henry nodded emphatically and pointed to the book "My mom enacted a curse and brought people over here, they can't remember who they are. You need to save my mom from herself and break the curse."

"Look Kid, I'm going to phone your mom, get her to come and pick you up, what's your number?" Emma took her phone out of her pocket.

"NO! She can't leave! No one can but me." Henry panicked and dropped the book onto the floor.

"Calm down, Henry, isn't it, I just can't up and leave Boston because of some made up story you read in that storybook!" Emma picked up the book, handing it back to the young boy.

Henry clutched the book tightly to his chest as if somehow he was protecting his mom that way, his voice meek "But you have to come... please Emma?" Henry pleaded, a tear falling down his cheek.

Emma awkwardly patted Henry on the back, muttering to herself 'This isn't happening, I'm passed out somewhere and this is a dream.'

"Does your mom know you are he-. what am I even saying, of course she doesn't know." Emma sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose to stem off the impending headache.

"She thinks I'm at the arcade." Henry looked down at his book, feeling guilty at his deception.

"You lied to your mom? Kid, I need to take you back right now, where are you from?" Emma grabbed her jacket and her car keys, as she walked over to the door.

"Storybrooke, Maine" Henry said excitedly, barely believing his plan is beginning to come together.

Emma who was about to open the door, pulled back her hand. "Looks like I need to pack, why couldn't you have lived down the block or something?" Emma stomped off to her bedroom.

Henry smiled widely and said to himself "OperationBattle is now commencing."


End file.
